


[Podfic] Vagabondage

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, trust play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Prompt from somnolentblue: A transient life means that sometimes improvisation is called for. Ropes, as the title suggests; mentions of breathplay and gunplay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vagabondage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/83182) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



> Recorded as a party favor for appleguese for #ITPE2016 :D Happy listening.
> 
> Thank you to rivkat for having blanket permission! <3

Cover Art provided by rscreighton.

| 

## Vagabondage

  


**Author:** rivkat  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
  
**Pairing:** Dean/OMCs; Dean/Sam  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** Bondage, Trust Play  
  
**Summary:** Prompt from somnolentblue: A transient life means that sometimes improvisation is called for. Ropes, as the title suggests; mentions of breathplay and gunplay.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSPN%5d%20Vagabondage.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/83182) | **Wordcount:** 6294  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSPN%5d%20Vagabondage.mp3) | **Size:** 33 MB | **Duration:** 0:36:12  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSPN%5d%20Vagabondage.m4b) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 0:36:12  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
